pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tentative Monday
Magic Word: ''Secrets'' Series: PROBLEMS, CHEERLEADERS, SEDUCTION, BROTHERHOOD, GOSSIP, BETRAYAL, SECRETS, LIES, FASHION, DECISIONS -''' '''Dallas: '''The series revolves around the Ewings, a wealthy Dallas family in the oil and cattle-ranching industries. It focuses mainly on John Ross Ewing III (Josh Henderson), the son of J.R. (Larry Hagman) and Sue Ellen Ewing (Linda Gray); and Christopher Ewing (Jesse Metcalfe), the adopted son of Bobby (Patrick Duffy) and Pam Ewing.[9] Both John Ross and Christopher were born during the original series' run and were featured in it as children (played by different actors). Now grown, John Ross has become almost a carbon copy of his father, bent on oil, money and greed. Christopher, meanwhile, has become a lot like Bobby, in that he is more interested in the upkeep of Southfork Ranch, much like his father and his late grandmother, Miss Ellie. As an additional point of contention, Christopher is also becoming a player inalternative energy (methane clathrate recovery), thereby eshewing the oil business. However John Ross is determined to resurrect the Ewings' former position in the oil industry. '''Hellcats: Hellcats follows Marti Perkins (Alyson Michalka) a pre-law college student at Lancer University, who lost her scholarship and has no other choice but to join the college's cheer squad, the Hellcats, in order to maintain it. There she meets her new roommate and team captain Savannah Monroe (Ashley Tisdale), the injured flyer Alice Verdura (Heather Hemmens), her new partner Lewis Flynn (Robbie Jones) and the Hellcats coach Vanessa Lodge (Sharon Leal) who hopes to win nationals otherwise the cheer leading program will be cut. All the while, Marti also has to deal with her financially unstable and sometimes irresponsible mother, Wanda Perkins (Gail O'Grady), whom she often has to bail out of difficult situations and her best friend Dan Patch (Matt Barr) who has just started dating Savannah. Starring: Alyson Michalka, Ashley Tisdale, Heather Hemmens, Robbie Jones, Sharon Leal, Matt Barr, Gail O' Grady. Created By: Kevin Murphy. Melrose Place 2.0: In the United States, it debuted on The CW television network in September 2009, and was canceled in May 2010, with Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer as executive producers. The series introduced a new group of characters who resided in the titular apartment complex. Of the original characters, Sydney Andrews, Michael Mancini, Jane Andrews, Jo Reynolds, and Amanda Woodward made return appeareances. Starring: Katie Cassidy, Colin Egglesfield, Stephanie Jacobsen, Jessica Lucas, Michael Rady, Shaun Sipos, Ashlee Simpson. Created By: Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. One Tree Hill: '''The main story-line in the early seasons is the relationship between two half-brothers, Lucas and Nathan Scott, who start out as enemies but bond as the show progresses. In the pilot episode Lucas obtains a place in the Tree Hill Ravens (the high school basketball team) with the help of his uncleKeith. Nathan, the head of the team, takes a dislike to Lucas, and this becomes the basis of their rivalry. Lucas's romantic interest in Nathan’s girlfriendPeyton Sawyer also strengthens their feud. Brooke Davis tries to date Lucas, and Nathan attempts to date Lucas's best friend Haley James. The story of Lucas and Nathan's father Dan Scott is occasionally explored through flashbacks, which show his relationships with Karen Roe and Deb Scott and how he ended up with one woman rather than the other. He had a high school romance with Karen, resulting in Lucas's birth, but he refused to claim Lucas as his son. Leaving Karen, he married Deb and the couple bore Nathan. After their divorce seventeen years later, Deb begins a strong friendship and partnership with Karen against Dan's will. In later seasons of the show, the parents are seen less often. Dan and Deb temporarily leave the town, and Karen marries her college professor Andy Hargrove. '''Starring: Chad Michael Murray, James Lafferty, Hilarie Burton, Bethany Joy Lenz, Paul Johanson, Sophia Bush, Barry Corbin, Craig Sheffer, Moira Kelly, Barbary Alyn Woods. Created By: Mark Schwahn. Gossip Girl: The series begins with the return of Serena van der Woodsen (Blake Lively) from a mysterious stay at a boarding school in Cornwall, Connecticut.Blair Waldorf (Leighton Meester), whom creators describe as the queen at the center of their chess game,is a longtime friend and occasional rival of Serena's, and the Queen Bee of Constance Billard School's social scene. The story also follows Chuck Bass (Ed Westwick), the bad boy of the Upper East Side, Nate Archibald (Chace Crawford), Chuck's best friend, and other characters of the turbulent Manhattan scene: Dan Humphrey (Penn Badgley), Nate's friend and Serena's on-again, off-again ex; Vanessa Abrams (Jessica Szohr), Dan's best friend; and Dan's ambitious sister Jenny Humphrey (Taylor Momsen). Starring: Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Ed Westwick, Chace Crawford, Penn Badgley, Jessica Szohr, Taylor Momsen, Kelly Rutherford, Matthew Settle. Created By: Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage. ' '''90210: '''The series revolves around several students at the fictional West Beverly Hills High, including new Beverly Hills residents Annie Wilson and Dixon Wilson. Their father, Harry Wilson, has returned from Kansas to his Beverly Hills childhood home with his family to care for his mother, former television and theater actress Tabitha Wilson, who has a drinking problem and clashes with his wife Debbie. Annie and Dixon struggle to adjust to their new lives while making friends and yet adhering to their parents' wishes. '''Starring: Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord, Dustin Milligan, Jessica Stroup, Michael Steger, Jessica Lowndes, Ryan Eggold, Lori Loughlin, Rob Estes, Jessica Walter. Created By: Rob Thomas, Gabe Sachs, Jeff Judah. ' '''Pretty Little Liars: '''The series follows the lives of four teenage girls –Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings – whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their leader, Alison DiLaurentis. One year later, after the discovery of Ali's body, they begin receivingtext messages from an anonymous source , "A", who threatens to expose their secrets – including long-hidden ones they thought only their close friend Alison knew. As the shows continue they discover more secrets that can harm not only them but the ones around them. They also discover clues that may lead them to find out the identity of 'A' and Ali's killer. '''Starring: Lucy Hale, Ashley Benson, Troian Bellisario, Shay Mitchell, Shasha Pieterse, Holly Marie Combs, Ian Harding, Bianca Lawson, Laura Leighton, Chad Lowe. Created By: I. Marlene King. The Lying Game: Filmed in Austin but set in Phoenix, Arizona, the series is about Emma (Alexandra Chando), a foster child who finds out she has an identical twin sister, Sutton (also played by Chando). The girls were separated at birth, with Sutton being adopted by wealthy parents and seemingly living an ideal life. Meeting prior to the pilot episode, Sutton talks Emma into stepping into her life for a few days while she pursues information about their birth mother in Los Angeles. Initially excited to do this favor for her sister, Emma soon learns that Sutton has many hidden secrets. Now Emma must continue to cover as Sutton continues her search for their birth mother. When Sutton reclaims her identity, Emma's fate is unknown, as the twins, along with some of their closest friends, attempt to sort through the secrets of the people around them. Starring: Alexandra Chando, Allie Gonino, Alice Greczyn, Blair Redford, Andy Buckley, Helen Slater. Created By: Sarah Shepard. The Beautiful Life: Raina Marinelli is a stunning beauty with a secret past. She makes an unforgettable impression while strutting down the runway in a Zac Posen gown during New York Fashion Week, and effectively steals the spotlight away from fellow model Sonja Stone. Sonja has been out of the country for mysterious reasons. She is now desperate to convince her agent, Claudia Foster, that she can reclaim her status as the reigning supermodel. Deemed the new "it" girl, Raina soon meets Chris Andrews, a strikingly handsome Iowa farm boy just entering the modeling world. Raina takes him to the "models' residence" where she lives along with other young hopefuls, including Marissa Delfina, Isaac Taylor and the current alpha-male model known as Cole Shepherd. Starring: Sara Paxton, Ben Hollingsworth, Mischa Barton, Nico Tortorella, Corbin Bleu, Ashley Madekwe, Elle Macpherson. Created By: Adam Giaudrone. Life unexpected: '''Teenager Lux (Britt Robertson) had been through the foster care system for almost her whole life. Cate Cassidy (Shiri Appleby) had given birth to her while still a teen but gave her up for adoption believing a better home could be found for her. Most likely because of her heart problems as a baby, Lux was never adopted. On her 16th birthday, she decides that it's time for her to become an emancipated minor, but before that occurs, she has to get signatures from her unknown birth parents. First she encounters Nathaniel "Baze" Bazile (Kristoffer Polaha), her birth father and owner of the Open Bar. He lives a semi-fraternity boy lifestyle above the drinking establishment with two lazy roommates, and sleeps with many women. However, even when he signs the papers, Baze discovers that he is bonding with his newfound daughter, and realizes that she has his eyes. He introduces Lux to her mother Cate, co-host of the "Morning Madness" drive time show at Portland radio station K-100 and Baze's former one-night stand from high school. '''Starring: Britt Robertson, Shiri Appleby, Kristoffer Polaha, Austin Basis, Kerr Smith, Arielle Kebell. Created By: Liz Tigelaar. The Carrie Diaries: ''' It's 1984, and life isn't easy for 16-year-old Carrie Bradshaw. Since their mother passed away, Carrie's younger sister Dorritt is more rebellious than ever, and their father Tom is overwhelmed with the responsibility of suddenly having to care for two teenage girls on his own. Carrie's friends – sweet, geeky Mouse, snarky Maggie and sensitive Walt – make life bearable, but a suburban life in Connecticut isn't doing much to take her mind off her troubles. Even the arrival of a sexy new transfer student named Sebastian only reminds Carrie that she spent the whole summer grieving rather than moving on with life. So when Tom offers Carrie the chance to intern at a law firm in Manhattan, she leaps at the chance. Carrie's eyes are opened wide at the glamour and grit of New York City – and when she meets Larissa, the style editor for Interview magazine, she's inspired by the club culture and unique individuals that make up Larissa's world. Carrie's friends and family may have a big place in her heart, but she's fallen in love for the first time with the most important man in her life – Manhattan. '''Starring: 'AnnaSophia Robb, Stefania Owen, Ellen Wong, Katie Findlay, Chloe Bridges , Austin Butler, Brendan Dooling, Freema Agyeman, Matt Letscher. ' The song used in the promo for this section was Part Of Me ''by Katy Perry, Schedule: 15:00 - 16:00 - The Beautiful Life (5 Episodes)-Cancelled/The Carrie Diaries (13 Episodes) 16:00 - 17:00 - Dallas (10 Episodes)/Life Unexpected (13 Episodes) 17:00 - 18:00 - One Tree Hill (22 Episodes) 18:00 - 19:00 - Hellcats (22 Episodes) - Cancelled 19:00 - 20:00 - Melrose Place 2.0 (18 Episodes) - Cancelled 20:00 - 21:00 - Gossip Girl (18 Episodes) 21:00 - 22:00 - 90210 (24 Episodes) 22:00 - 23:00 - Pretty Little Liars (22 Episodes) 23:00 - 00:00 - The Lying Game (20 Episodes) 405513.1020.A.jpg 90210-poster.jpg Hellcats-poster.jpg Life-unexpected-poster-life-unexpected-7033858-396-483.jpg Poster-melrose-place-337x500.jpg PrettyLittleLiars KeyArt.jpg Rohan.jpg The-Beautiful-Life-Return-Poster-the-beautiful-life-9084541-1000-1500.jpg 9780007358427.jpg CANCELLATIONS: Notes: ':$ - Certain To Be Cancelled''' :( - Likely To Be Cancelled :/ - Toss Up :) - Likely To Be Renewed :D - Certain To Be Renewed 3, or maybe even 4 series will get cancelled, the ones who are in danger are: HELLCATS, MELROSE PLACE 2.0, THE LYING GAME, THE BEAUTIFUL LIFE & THE CARRIE DIARIES.